Whoops
by Ms.Sutcliff21
Summary: Oneshot. What happens when Anzu Masaki discovers her boyfriend cheating on here? Read on to find out.


I suck at these things.. Um well I hope you guys this. Honestly I hate it but maybe you guys will enjoy this~ The story is rated M for a reason so if murder and necrophilia sicken you, or if you're a 10 year old on your brothers account, you better hit the back button cause this is the only warning I'm giving ya.

_**Disclame**_r: I don't own Yugioh, but if I did Kaiba would be mine! AHAHAHAHAHA! *blushes and clears her throat* A-Anyway..enjoy your damn story!

_Whoops_

"_This wasn't supposed to happen.."_

She kept saying over and over, staring at the lifeless corpse infront of her.

"_This wasn't supposed to happen.."_

The woman watched as the brown eyes that used to glimmer so brightly became dull as his life flowed out of the freshly made wound in his chest.

"J-Jounouchi.." Anzu Mazaki cried as her boyfriend took his last breath.

Katsuya Jonouchi was dead.

**Earlier:**

_The young woman walked into the one bedroom apartment that she shared with her boyfriend of two years to the sound of another womans moan. 'Strange' She thought to herself "There shouldn't be anyone else here except for Jounouchi.. Unless that moron decided to watch his stupid porn aga-' She stopped in mid-thought as she heard "Oh Ra yes Mai, just like that…. Move your hips faster!" 'Oh my Ra..he's cheating on me with that blonde whore…' The words echoed through her head as tears fell from her eyes. "I can't let him get away with this.. I just can't…" She walked into the kitchen and picked up the large, steel knife from the knife holder and stormed into the room, kicking down the door startling them both. He pushed Mai off of ontop of him and stared at his enraged girlfriend thinking of a way to get himself out of this situation. "H-Hey honey… W…What are you doin' here s..so early…" She ignored his question and started to tell at him. "How could you! How could you do this to me! I thought you loved me! The woman said as the tears fell from her eyes again. "Babe..you know that I love you..Mai…Mai tricked me! She.. She raped me!" Mai looked up at him with a dumbfound look on her face as she was gathering her clothes. "You dumbass!" Mai spat out as she ran out of the room with only her purple boots on. Anzu ignored the blonde woman and glared at her boyfriend. "You're..such a liar…" She held up the knife in her hand and walked over towards the bed, a look he had never seen in her eyes before. It was pretty apparent that the woman infront of him had snapped and that he was going to die. "B-Babe…what are you doing with that…" he never got to finish as she lunged at him forcing the knife down into his chest, hitting him square in his heart._

**Back into the Present:**

She sat at the edge of the bed, unsure of what to do next. "Should I call the police?" She pondered and shook her head. "No, no I can't go to jail.. But I have no choice… I killed a guy.. Not just any guy..my own boyfriend.." She sighed as she started to think about their first date and a single tear fell down from her eye. "Oh Jounouchi.." She turned and looked at the dead, naked man on her bed. She stood up and rubbed his still warm cheek tenderly. 'You know, even though he's dead he still looks really good' The voice inside her head spoke to her and she blushed slightly at the thought. "Come on Anzu..get your head together! This is no time to be thinking about sex.. especially with a dead person.." But the more she stared at the body infront of her, the more turned on she got. 'Just pretend he's asleep' The stupid voice snuck back into her head and nagged at her until she finally gave in to the voice. "You heard the voice..pretend he's asleep.." She took a deep breath as she took off her shoes and took off her stockings, sliding off her moist panties with them. Quickly taking her work top off and bra she crawled ontop of his body and kissed his cold lips softly. 'I'm so sorry Jounouchi..but a woman has needs right?' She removed the sheet that covered his lower body and stroked his still hard cock. 'Wow he's still hard..' She moved herself over him and lowered her body until she felt his cock enter her pussy and lets out a slight groan. 'Damn he's big..' She stops moving so that her body could get used to his size. "All those years dancing have finally paid off..' She places her hands on his stomach and starts to move her body slowly. "Oh Ra yes..Oh Jounouchi you feel amazing.." The woman moaned as she bounced her body faster, moving her hands from his stomach and began to massage her large sweaty breasts, fondling with her erect nipples as she released and laid herself beside the body panting hard and covered in sweat. She draped her arm over his chest, smearing her hand in his blood. "Maybe I can find some use to your body still.." She grinned and fell asleep, unaware of the buzz of the police cars heading towards the apartment…

Well there you go! This was the fucked up thing I had in my head. Leave a review and tell me if you liked it or hated it. This was my first horror story so of course it's gonna need work! No flames please and be gentle with meee. I appreciate it~ 3


End file.
